


Innocence.

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Inexperience, Innocence, Klaine, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Squirting, bottom!Blaine, bp!Blaine, innocent!Kurt, klaine sex, top!Kurt, virgin!blaine, virgin!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s extremely innocent, hasn’t a clue about sex. He’s heard of it, but never had a sex ed class. When the night comes and he has sex with Blaine, he only knows 2 things. 1) Blaine is missing his penis but instead has a magical hole. 2) Sex is the best thing Kurt’s ever had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence.

Kurt had never had a sex ed class. It was on McKinley’s curriculum, but the classes happened when Kurt was at Dalton. Dalton didn’t have them, but everyone knew all the facts anyway. Kurt saw more porn magazines passed between the students than he did textbooks. As for Kurt though, he hadn’t a clue what ‘sex’ was really all about. He knew of course, that it was when two people touched each other, and he thinks he overheard one guy say something about going in to another person. But that was as much as he wanted to know, if he was honest. And if Burt was going to make him have ‘the talk’ it would of happened by now.

Being with Blaine was the best thing ever. Kurt loved him, and Blaine loved him back. They kissed a lot, and it made Kurt feel good. But sometimes he couldn’t help but want more and his penis got kind of stiff. But when Blaine offered to ‘sort it out’ Kurt shook his head and pulled away, saying he didn’t want to. Blaine had shrugged it off, returning to kiss Kurt. He guessed Kurt wanted to do nothing until they had full on sex. Many guys did that, to get a more intense feeling. Blaine couldn’t wait.

There was one main thing Kurt had missed though. It was common for some guys to be born with pussys instead of penises. They weren’t fertile and definitely still men, it just happened sometimes. One in twenty guys were born that way; and Blaine was one of those guys. It was something everyone learnt about in sex ed. So everyone, but Kurt. Blaine’s figured that Kurt must know by now. Blaine’s a fan of tight pants, he knows it makes it obvious he’s got a pair of pink lips between his legs and not a cock. He figures Kurt likes that, and that’s why kurt agreed to go out with him. That thought turns Blaine on even more. He’s a virgin, obviously, but he considers himself fairly well educated when it comes to sex. There’s not a gay porno Blaine hasn’t seen, and judging by the amount of orgasms he’s having each day, he’s fairly good at masturbatung too. Fuck, Blaine can’t wait for sex.

It’s a friday evening when it finally happenes, Kurt round Blaine’s house. Kurt’s been feeling really hot recently, but in a weird way. Like the source of heat is in his belly and it makes his penis get hard at random times. He knows that doing sex might help it but he’s not sure when couples are meant to have sex. Was there a certain time? A secret code you have to say? Kurt just didn’t know.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Blaine tells him as they lie on the bed. Blaine keeps on stroking Kurt’s thigh, and it’s making him feel really good.

Kurt smiles and shrugs, reaching to kiss Kurt. Blaine takes control of it, he always does, opening his mouth wide and forcing Kurt’s lips open too. Kurt can feel his belly give a sudden jolt and yep, he’s getting hard again.

Blaine can feel Kurt grow in his pants and looks down, smirking at the obvious bulge.

‘Someone’s happy.’

‘I am,’ Kurt smiles, cuddling up to Blaine’s warm body. ‘You always make me happy, Blaine.’

‘Really?’ Blaine assumes Kurt’s talking about Blaine making him hard so much, and Blaine can’t help but be flattered. ‘You want me to make you happier?’

‘How?’

‘Like this.’

Reaching his hand down, Blaine strokes over Kurt’s penis, making Kurt gasp. Kurt’s never touched himself down there before and fuck, it feels amazing. Blaine carries on, starting to kiss Kurt again as he moves himself so he’s straddling Kurt, grinding against his cock.

‘You wanna?’ Blaine asks, gasping for breath as he continues rocking his hips against Kurt. Kurt’s not sure what Blaine’s asking but whispers ‘yes’, a little surprised when Blaine gets off him.

‘Fuck, Kurt,’ Blaine says as he stands up to strip out of his t shirt and his pants. ‘Come on, get your clothes off.’

Kurt obeys Blaine, in awe of Blaine’s body. Blaine’s standing there, just in his white underwear. Kurt’s eyes wander over Blaine’s tan, muscular torso, following the thickening line of hair which runs from his tummy button to the waistband of his briefs. It doesn’t occur to him something might be different from the way there’s not bulge in them.

When Kurt’s done stripping to his underwear, Blaine climbs back on top of him, cupping his jaw with his hand.

‘I love you Kurt,’ he grins. ‘This is going to feel so damn good.’

Kurt nods back, going into Blaine’s eyes. He’s pretty sure now that they’re about to do sex. A little timid, Kurt starts kissing Blaine, running his hands down Blaine’s back to press their bodies closer.

‘Okay,’ Blaine breathes, pulling away. Before Kurt can gather what’s going on, Blaine strips off his underwear, throwing the briefs onto the floor and kneeling in front of Kurt.

‘Come on, yours off too,’ he grins.

Kurt’s a little bewildered. His own cock is pink and long, but Blaine’s? Well, Blaine doesn’t seem to have one. Instead, Blaine has what looks to be a pink fleshy mound, with short black hair trimmed around it. There’s two pink bits of skin there, which seem to be wet and glistening. Trying not to show his confusion, Kurt takes his own underwear off.

‘Fuck, Kurt,’ Blaine shipers, immediately placing a hand on Kurt’s cock, making him shiver. It felt so good whenever Blaine did that, he wanted more. ‘You’re so big and long. Perfect.’

Kurt smiles, unsure of what to say. Where was Blaine’s penis? But Blaine had never mentioned losing it, so maybe this was normal? Kurt was so confused.

Then Blaine starts touching himself there, making these constricted moans as he rubs a finger there, which disappears between the two lips. When he pulls it out there’s some liquid on it, which Blaine licks off, closing his eyes as he tastes it.

‘I’m so wet for you Kurt,’ he tells him.‘Can I ride you?’

‘Yes,’ Kurt agrees. He has no idea what that means, but hopefully it was something good. ‘Do it now.’

‘Okay, someone’s anxious,’ Blaine giggles. ‘I erm- well, I don’t mind not using a condom, but if you want to, that’s fine. I have one in my bag, but you know, it might feel better for you if we don’t’

Kurt has no idea what Blaine’s talking about.

‘Whatever,’ he shrugs, still puzzled about Blaine’s different anatomy. ‘Maybe afterwards, I don’t mind.’

Blaine frowns, figuring he’s misheard Kurt. He can tell the boy keeps on peeking at his pussy and knowing that just makes him even more desperate for sex.

‘Okay, we won’t,’ he smiles. ‘Just lie back, okay?’

Kurt settles back, head resting on the pillows. He can’t really see what Blaine’s doing, but Blaine’s body is hovering over him. Seeing Blaine’s chest so close to his makes Kurt’s cock twitch and then he can feel Blaine’s hand hold it steady, it’s head facing up on the air.

Suddenly Kurt’s cock feels warm and fucking perfect, and Blaine freezes for a bit, face in pain as he sinks himself down in Kurt. Kurt’s head feels so full of pleasure, heat rushing through his body. He tries to move but Blaine’s too heavy for him, still staying completely still.

‘Actually Kurt,’ Blaine says, his voice suddenly scratchy and deeper. ‘Can I lie down for this? I just want to try that first.’

Before Kurt says anything, Blaine pulls off of him, lying on the bed and pulling Kurt on top of him.

‘Okay, restart,’ Blaine laughs, hoisting his legs up. ‘Come on, get in.’

It’s the first time Kurt manages to get a proper look in between Blaine’s legs. There seems to be a quivering hole there, and Blaine’s sliding a finger in and out of it, begging him to hurry up.

Blaine can tell Kurt looks a bit lost. Maybe he was just a little overwhelmed.

‘Just line yourself up and slide right in,’ Blaine tells him.

It’s just beginning to dawn on Kurt that the hot, fuzzy sensation he had must of come from putting his penis inside that hole.

He wants to feel it again so bad, he’s desperate for the rush of pleasure to swoop through his body, for his brain to feel like it’s pressing against the sides of his skull.

Holding his dick against Blaine’s hole, he pushes himself in, moaning out loud as the thrill of heat swoops in his belly. He finds that any type of movement feels amazing, and starts thrusting his hips in and out of Blaine, propping his body up with his hands. He moves faster and faster, and fuck, sex feels fucking awesome and Kurt never wants to stop. He builds up a strong rhythm, overwhelmed with what’s happening to his body. It’s like his dick is in control, telling him to go faster, quicker. Blaine’s hole just felt so warm and tight around him, he wanted more, needed more.

‘Kurt,’ Blaine finally speaks, grabbing Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt looks up, confused why Blaine made him stop. ‘Slow down, okay?’

Kurt frowns. He doesn’t want to slow down, not when it felt better doing it fast. But he loves Blaine, and supposes he should listen to him. Maybe Blaine knew how to make it feel even better?

‘Can you touch me?’ Blaine asks after kurt starts going lower. Not by much, but slightly. Blaine’s a bit confused why Kurt isn’t paying much attention to him, but it’s started to feel good for Blaine too so he ignores it.

‘Touch you?’’ Kurt asks, still pounding in and out of Blaine.

‘Rub my clit.’

Kurt looks completely lost at that, which makes Blaine chuckle. Trust Kurt to not know where it was.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and guides it to his clit. After getting Kurt to rub over it, he lets out a long, deep moan. Kurt’s utterly surprised by the moan, it felt so hot and made the creature in his belly want even more. He loved listening to that moan. Getting the hang of it, he carries on rubbing Blaine’s clit. His fingers slip a few times, but he knows that if he carries on moving them over that sweet pink nub, it does magical things to Blaine.

‘Oh god,’ Blaine whimpers as Kurt rubs over it particularly quickly. ‘Yes, like that, so good, Kurt.’

So Kurt was good at doing the sex? The thought makes Kurt grin, pounding in and out of Blaine even faster.

Blaine’s whole body moves under hima s Kurt continues fucking him. Kurt fucking loves this, he’s never going to stop. Blaine’s getting wet around his dick but it just makes sliding in and out of him even easier. Carrying on rubbing Blaine’s clit, Kurt closes his eyes, just concentrating on the heat running through his head.

All of a sudden, his chest is wet. He opens his eyes in surprise, looking down at where Blaine won’t stop moaning. He stomach is covered in what looks like water, but smells weird.

‘I squirted Kurt, oh god, fuck me,’ Blaine whines under him. ‘Can’’t believe you made me do that, Kurt.’

Kurt doesn’t know what exactly he’s done, but figures it was a good thing. But when he moves his hand back to Blaine’s clit, it gets pushed away.

‘Don’t,’ Blaine tells him. ‘Too sensitive. Just fuck me.’

Kurt carries on doing the fucking, and now that he doesn’t have to touch that bump Blaine loves so much, he can go even faster.

The knot in his belly seems to be tightening, jumping up in him slightly with each thrust. For some reason Kurt feels like time is running out. His head’s getting tighter and he’s out of breath.

His balls draw up further to his body when it hits him. All of a sudden, his dick is throbbing and his skin’s prickling while his toes curl up. Every muscle in his body seems to be tensing and he collapses onto Blaine, twitching as the pleasure shoots through his body. After a few seconds it stops, and for some reason fucking doesn’t feel good anymore so he pulls out.

His dick is covered in what looks to be white liquid. Like milk, just thicker. And his dick isn’t so hard anymore, it’s quickly softening against his thigh.

He feels incredibly satisfied though. Tired, he lies down next to Blaine, who holds his hand.

‘Thank you for the sex,’ Kurt tells him, drawing the duvet over their body.

Blaine chuckles at that, thinking Kurt’s being cute on purpose.

‘No problem,’ he smiles. ‘I’m feeling kinda sticky though. You want to come shower with me?’

Kurts up before Blaine can take back the offer. What if they did the sex in the shower? That would be so hot, and now Kurt doesn’t’ feel so over sensitive, he really wants more of Blaine’s wonderful hole.

Little did he know, Blaine was about to introduce him to the power of the blowjob.


End file.
